Talk:Legacy of Sulla Wiki
I think the site is taking shape nicely. I have a timeline that we began working on over the summer. It's currently in the form of an XCel spreadsheet. Any hints for uploading such a beast to a wiki site? TacTacronicus 18:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to make the main page look nice, please let me know if you know of any way to improve it. Browse around other wikia sites to find a layout that looks nice. Any ideas for images on the main page? Nervaservilius 18:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Is there any other content you can think of to add to the wiki? I'm thinking of adding a Legacy of Sulla Timeline page that will show the key events of game month. Nervaservilius 15:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) General feedback Hi Nerva, Gods know where this post will show up ... I wanted to comment about the wiki appearance. I like the background on: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page . Abstract, so it's not too distracting, but with deep, dramatic colors that give the wiki a mood of edginess. Let me know if you need help finding backgrounds or even creating one. Also, a timeline would be great. If the timeline can be updated as the game advances, I think that would be even better. Vipsania Posting timeline You might be able to save the excel spreadsheet as an Adobe Acrobat document (file type .pdf) and then add it. Just a thought. Vipsania 19:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) You can look at the Test page to see what I've been messing around with. There is a timeline syntax which can be used to generate timeline images. We could use it to post the "big events" and link to their posts in AW. Possible background In my wanderings, I found the image below. I wonder if this would make a nice background for the main Wiki page? I believe it is a scene from the movie Centurion when the Ninth Legion is ambushed by the Picts. Vipsania.agrippina 03:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Interesting website Kind of off-topic, but I thought I would share. This website has powerpoint presentations of ancient and not-so-ancient battles. The presentations are somewhat animated. I thought this was a cool idea. Be forewarned, the presentations do run a bit slowly. Check it out: http://www.theartofbattle.com/ . Vipsania.agrippina 04:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) New Color Scheme and Background Hi Guys, I was playing around with the background and color scheme. Let me know what you think of the coloration in terms of ease of editing documents, etc. Thanks! Vipsania.agrippina 16:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) At least on my computer all I see is the half of the back of one legionnaire and some flames, the rest is blocked by the text area. I think the two narrow bands along the sides of the screen should be the priorities in the background. Is there a way to get something clearer in those sections? Nervaservilius 14:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) There is a way to fix the background with the legionaries (so that it doesn't move) and make the solid grey background more transparent so that the legionary background shows through. I just need to figure out how to get to the actual code and add a few parameters. You should see the change in a day or so. Vipsania.agrippina 23:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it took a few more days than expected, but I have created a transparent page and have fixed the background. Let me know what you think about the look. Vipsania.agrippina 06:14, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks nice Vipsania! Thanks for working on that! Nervaservilius 10:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC)